It Was Almost Her
by Regency
Summary: On Perm. Hiatus.


Author: Regency  
Title: It Was Almost Her  
Category: Angst ( when Sam Inc. find out about the kids and their parentage.) /Romance (mostly that would have been moments.)  
Rating: PG, could escalate to R  
Pairing: Sam/Jack  
Season/Spoilers: 2010  
Summary: 'I have children. I have a 'son' and two 'daughters' who aren't really mine, and one that is. That still doesn't count Cassie.' Before the ceremony, Janet O'Neill-Frasier ( later referred to as Jo F. O'Neill or Janet O'Neill) takes a trip up to Minnesota to see Jack and their children.  
Author's Notes: This is a Sam/Jack story. I promise.  
Disclaimer: They are not mine. There. That says it all. 'Cept the kids.

sssssssssss  
  
'I have children. I have a 'son' and two 'daughters' who aren't really mine, and one that is. That still doesn't count Cassie.'  
  
I love each and everyone of them and their names. Captain Doctor Cassandra Frasier-Kieran, Melanie Evana Carter-Frasier-O'Neill, Iris Fiona O'Neill-Frasier, Gideon Jacob Carter-Frasier-O'Neill; even my god children, Min(Oan) Melbourne Skaa'ra Jackson and Dawn Paula Davis. Guess whose kids they are.  
  
I'm up here to kill some time until the ceremony and ask Jack if he wants me to accept his medal. He'll probably say no, but I gotta ask.  
  
"So, Jack. You want me to get your medal for you?" Boy, that look says everything.  
  
"No, Jo, I don't. " Jeez, he doesn't have to be so adamant.  
  
"Please, Jack. I never get to do anything. "  
  
"Jo..." I huff. He can't resist that. "Fine take it, keep it. I don't want it." I lean up and kiss him on the cheek; a long way. He grudgingly helps me up there.  
  
"You're a sweetie. Thanks." I'm on my way out the door. "You want me to take Iris or Gideon."  
  
"Why not one of the older ones?" I snort.  
  
"I don't think so, but a good dream. Besides, Daniel will be there and that defeats the purpose of Oan not being with him. And Sam, and Teal'c. You know how much trouble Sam is having with getting pregnant. I don't want to gloat, too much. They, bar Daniel, don't even know those five exist. And Daniel doesn't even know his son is his own."  
  
"Now you're making excuses. Then, why take Iris or Gideon?"  
  
"I...all right. I just can't run after those three and accept your medal--"  
  
" And two newborns would be easier to manage?"  
  
"If it makes you feel better, I'll only take one, since you're so adamant."  
  
"Thank you." He pauses, thoughtfully, while I scoop up Gideon and his things and head for the door. "Hey!" I giggle, still going on my way.  
  
"See you, Jackie-boy."  
  
"I resent that! You are so cooking dinner tonight. And quit callin' me that." Not in this lifetime, Jack.  
  
I smile back at his pouting face and blow a raspberry at him.  
  
Gideon gurgles his amusement at our antics." You might as well take Dawn with you, she'll be impossible." I tighten the seat belt to make sure it's extra secure. Jack, the sneak.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. You know better. Everyone who knows them knows that if you send Dawn somewhere you'd better send Melanie along with her. No. Goodbye, Jack." I climb into my 2009 Hummer4 and get on my way.  
  
"If SG-1 would please step forward." They hand out the medals. "Colonel O'Neill couldn't attend today, but sent a...Janet O'Neill to accept the medal on his behalf." I step forward and they put the medal around my neck. I can just feel Sam's eyes on me. Teal'c isn't quite so obvious and Daniel has a little bit of tact...it's just Sam.  
  
Now, to collect my son before they stop me. As soon as the echoes of the 21-gun salute fade, we all dismiss. I take off towards wherever Paul Davis is. I asked him to hold Gideon for me.  
  
Ah, there he is. He's playing quietly with him while grudgingly conversating with some politician. Politics; it never changes. Gideon looks displeased. I come close and start talking quietly to my guy, completely ignoring the man Paul is talking to.  
  
"Come 'ere, Gideon. It's okay, momma's here." I pull him to me and he calms. As I hold him, I can't help the 'should have beens' that pop through my head. He shouldn't be in my arms this way. I never made him out of anyone's love. I was his surrogate, as was I Melanie Evana's. If they hadn't needed my DNA to survive, we wouldn't be related at all. They weren't supposed to be born in this timeline, but Jack had a friend, Q, and he took pity on his friend.  
  
These children were supposed to be that of Samantha Carter. The woman who's walking up behind me.  
  
"Janet?" I turn to her, Gideon still tightly held against me. I lighten my hold on his when I realize I might be hurting him.  
  
"Sam." Fake smile. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." She looks at Gideon silently, looking for what I know she'll almost immediately find. "He looks a lot like Colonel O'Neill." I nod.  
  
"That's because, this is his son, Gideon." Surprise isn't the right word for the look on her face.  
  
"I didn't know he had a son, another son, that is. Is he the only one?"  
  
"Nah, he has a daughter too. Melanie Evana. She's only a few months older. She with him and Iris, Oan, Dawn." Confusion. Janet, your mouth always did get you places like this.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, um, Iris is my daughter, and Oan is coughDaniel'scough, and Dawn's is Paul Davis's."  
  
"Paul Davis has a daughter?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Everyone has kids, huh. Even you. Janet, why didn't you tell me you and Jack were together?"  
  
"We're not." Lie #1.  
  
"Name each of those kids, first name to last." I don't have to do this, but I owe her. Sigh  
  
"Dawn Paula Davis, Iris Fiona O'Neil-Frasier, Melanie Evana Carter-Frasier-O'Neill, Gideon Jacob Carter-Frasier-O'Neill. And Minoan Melbourne Skaa'Ra Jackson."  
  
"Daniel's son?" I nod.  
  
"How come no one told me?"  
  
"No none knows. Daniel knows he's somehow connected to Oan, but he isn't sure how. He knows she comes from Share. That's all he needs to know. He already feels like his father and treats him like a son; why scare him with the truth? You may think it's what they want, but when they've got it, they're too afraid to lose it to do any good. Daniel's only human." There goes the neighborhood, Jo. Sam looks beyond appalled. And a little hurt.  
  
"When did you get pregnant with Iris?"  
  
"A long time ago." Lie #2. One year ago; she almost 3 months old.  
  
"And Gideon was born when?"  
  
"Recently. He was a bit premature, but still healthy.  
  
"How old is the oldest child; and how old is the youngest?"  
  
"Dawn and Oan are the same age, and are oldest. They're only a little older than Melanie Evana."  
  
"Whose kid is that again?"  
  
"Jack's."  
  
"They all live up there with him? That's gotta be crowded. And he takes care of them all by himself? How does he do it?"  
  
"Nah, that place in front is just for show. The real palace is in the back. Besides, Dawn lives just down the dirt road with Paul and Oan spends most of his time with Daniel, who also has a place nearby. I spend my share of time up there too. Iris stays with him on the rare chance that I have somewhere important to be. "  
  
"You're like a little family, huh?" Heavy jealousy, maybe? Your own fault Sammy-girl.  
  
"I guess we are. We're all we have, so..."Shrug  
  
"You have us." We don't...We haven't had you for a long time, Sam.  
  
"No, we don't. And we haven't for a while. Sam, you...we were all great friends a long time ago, but loyalties change. Maybe, if things had been different, my loyalty would lie here with you, but things aren't different, so they lie with the man who never forgot about me. The man who was never too busy to call to see if I was doing okay. The man who held my hand as I gave birth to his...our...my..." children. What do I call them? "He was in the delivery room when Iris was born. I was there when Gideon and Evie were born. We've been just about everything to each other for the past ten years. I was there when you guys abandoned him and he was there when you guys forgot me and Cassie didn't need me anymore. We were and still are each other's main dependents." I look you in the eye and say, "So tell me Sam. Where do you fit into the picture?"  
  
"..." She opens and closes her mouth.  
  
"My point exactly, Sam. You don't, not anymore." I gently hoist Gideon a little higher on my hip and he fairly mumbles for a three-month-old. "And for your information, Jack is twice what you deserve. He loved you, you left him. You were his beacon in a storm-tossed sea and suddenly you up and decided he was a lost cause anyway. Sam, you're the lost cause and you don't even know it yet. You don't have any idea what you gave up by leaving him. Let me just say, when it all comes out...you'll ruin the day you ever thought of the words 'I do.' Now, excuse me. I have to get home to 'my family'. I can really say, I feel bad for your kids already. "  
  
"Now, Janet, that's not fair."  
  
"Neither is life, Sam. If life was fair, Charlie would have lived, Sha're, your mother and so on. But if life was really fair, Jack wouldn't have been cursed to fall in love with you. Sam, he fell hard . But, I warn you now; you come across Jack's path, don't expect him to be hospitable. At all." I wave a dismissing hand and continue towards the transport station to get where my Hummer9's parked.  
  
There's someone running after me. I turn around.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Hey, Janet. What'd you say to Sam. She was almost in tears." I almost feel...remor...nope, it passed.  
  
"I told her the truth as it happened to me."  
  
"The truth hurts." He smiles silently. He's trying not to laugh at Sam.  
  
"You wanna come see Oan? I'm going back there, now." He looks back before agreeing.  
  
"Janet, did you tell Sam, that Oan was my son?" We're about to transport.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, it's the truth." And we're gone.  
  
"It is?" Don't look so surprised.  
  
"Don't look so surprised, Daniel. Part of you knew it anyway."  
  
"Yeah, but, I never thought...Why didn't you or Jack tell me?"  
  
"You weren't ready to know. Sam wasn't even supposed to tell you. She just did it to spite me."  
  
"Is that why you practically pushed Oan and me together when he first came around?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Daniel, a piece of advice. Don't treat Oan any different. He was already your son before you knew and he's still your son now. Don't fall all over yourself trying to be father-of-the-year. Just be what you've always been to him. Be his Da."  
  
Okay, not as Sam /Jack as it was suppose to be. But...that epi pissed me off. That was to spite Sam, sorry. May not get any better with age. R&R, please.


End file.
